Eminem
- Slim Shady = - Marshall Mathers = }}|nicknames = Marshall Mathers Slim Shady Eminem|born = October 17, 1972 (age 46)|hair = Brown Blonde (Slim Shady)|eyes = Brown|image2 = - Slim Shady = - Marshall Mathers = }}|ERBnumber = Eminem vs Macklemore Marshall Mathers vs Slim Shady|vs = Macklemore Marshall Mathers Slim Shady|releasedate = May 7, 2013 July 11, 2014|votecount = Eminem - 49 (54% of votes) Marshall Mathers- 21 (66% of votes) Slim Shady- 11 (34% of votes)|location = Rap God|fullname = Marshall Bruce Mathers}} Eminem/Slim Shady/Marshall Mathers '''battled Macklemore, Andy Milonakis, Eyedea, Mac Miller, Kid Rock, and Tupac Shakur in Eminem vs Macklemore, where he was portrayed by Garrett Toler. He later appeared in Marshall Mathers vs Slim Shady, a battle between his real self and his alter-ego, where he was portrayed by TewZen (Marshall Mathers) and Nathan Provost (Slim Shady). Information on the Rapper '''Marshall Bruce Mathers III (born October 17, 1972), better known by his stage name Eminem, is an American rapper, record producer, and songwriter from Detroit,Michigan. In addition to his solo career, he is a member of D12 and (with Royce da 5'9") half of the hip-hop duo Bad Meets Evil. Eminem is the best-selling artist of the2000s in the United States; Rolling Stone ranked him 83rd on its list of 100 Greatest Artists of All Time, calling him the King of Hip Hop. Including his work with D12 and Bad Meets Evil, Eminem has had ten number-one albums on the Billboard 200. He has sold more than 155 million albums and singles, making him one of the world's best-selling artists. As of June 2014, Eminem is the second-bestselling male artist of the Nielsen SoundScan era, the sixth-bestselling artist in the United States and the bestselling hip-hop artist, with sales of 45,160,000 albums and 31 million digital singles.78 After his debut album Infinite (1996), Eminem achieved mainstream popularity in 1999 with The Slim Shady LP; the commercially successful second album received his first Grammy Award for Best Rap Album. His next two releases (2000's The Marshall Mathers LP and 2002's The Eminem Show) were worldwide successes, with eachcertified diamond in US sales. Both won Best Rap Album Grammy Awards, making Eminem the first artist to win the award for three consecutive LPs. They were followed by Encore in 2004, another critical and commercial success. Eminem went on hiatus after touring in 2005, releasing Relapse in 2009 and Recovery in 2010; both won Grammy Awards. Recovery was the bestselling album of 2010 worldwide, and the rapper's second international bestselling album of the year (his first was The Eminem Show). Eminem's eighth album (2013's The Marshall Mathers LP 2) won two Grammy Awards, including Best Rap Album; it expanded his record for the most wins in that category and his Grammy total to 15. Eminem has developed other ventures, including Shady Records with manager Paul Rosenberg. He has his own channel, Shade 45, on Sirius XM Radio. In November 2002, Eminem starred in the hip hop film 8 Mile. He won the Academy Award for Best Original Song for "Lose Yourself", the first rap artist to win the award.9 Eminem has made cameo appearances in the films The Wash (2001), Funny People (2009), The Interview (2014) and the television series Entourage. Lyrics In "Eminem vs Macklemore" Verse 1: (As Eminem) Ladies and gentlemen, introducing Marshall Mathers! I'm the greatest rapper of all time, unlike this swagger-jacker! I'm Not Afraid to beat your ass, bring you hell Till I Collapse! I got myself a great life, despite my painful past. All you got is your Thrift Shoppers, who just want their money back! I'm the most greatest rapper son, and I ain't even black. I grew up in the streets, bitch, and I can spit a verbal flood. I'll take that $20 and cover your fur coat with blood. Verse 2: (As Slim Shady) Now that the Real SIim Shady has finally stood up, I'm gonna tell Ben Faggerty to shut the fuck up! You Cinderella Man, dressin' in your mom's fur coat, You base all your songs on a retarded kid's quote! My Name Is Slim Shady, don't you forget it, Macklewhore. 'Cause owning you over and over is just becoming a chore! I'm the rap battle king! Haven't you seen 8 Mile? Sheesh! And your raps stink even more than R. Kelly's piss sheets. in Marshall Mathers vs Slim Shady Slim Shady: Now will the real Slim Shady please stand up? and show this litte bitch Marshall that his ass is bout to get fucked! I'm the one who makes you so insane in the membrane. And it all because of me that you got all the fame! So all aboard, hop in my Elevator so I can take you to the top, Just to cut the cable so I can diss you out while we drop! as we fall the way down to the basement while you're screamin' "Stop"! I'll fuck you up worse than your life, I dare ya to call the cops! Marshall Mathers: Do the math-ers, Slim, i'll leave you scattered like Kim. You're the bad guy, you're why I'm The Way I am! I've been cleaning out my closet, i'd rather clean out my head. I want nothing to do with this bleached-bitch who's braindead! You make me go Berzerk, what's wrong with you, Shady? Stop messing with my head, don't even go near Hailie! You're the reason I did drugs, you're the reason I wrote Fack, So stand the fuck up, Slim, and don't ever come back! Slim Shady: Let me spit some smack at your family tree, Your father doesn't like you? He should get a load of me. And you paid all the bills for your poor dying mother? Should have wasted all your cash, for your crackhead brother! My bombs drop faster than your fans since your LP! You created me yourself! Don't be mad just 'cause you wanna be me! I'll toss your ass 8 miles, crack your head like a CD! Tried to get rid of me, but it feels so empty Without Me! Marshall Mathers: You ain't a part of me, and never will be! You catchin my drift? The image you're reperesenting is pathetic, i'd rather have Ken Kaniff! All you do is rap as many references as you can. You make me wanna kill myself, Slim, call me Stan! Wait a minute. Who the Hell are you? I think i'm going insane, With this haunted alter ego that is living in my brain, I think i'll just quit this endless career of pain, That's it! I'm giving up music, and changing my name.... Trivia * Eminen is the only character in Epic Rap Battle Parodies in battle against himself. Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Season 1 Category:Garrett Toler Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Nathan Provost